


【立克】Marry you

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	【立克】Marry you

卞庆华摩挲着口袋里的红绒盒子，不禁在心里想，陈廷轩会开心吗？

他提前结束了行程回家，刚下了飞机就接到之前珠宝店服务员的来电：“喂？您好，是卞庆华先生吗？您订购的对戒已经做好了，什么时候有空来拿一下呢？”

卞庆华轻笑一声，道：“现在就可以，麻烦等我一会儿。”

他挂了电话，转头告诉林世豪：“哥，不用载我回家了，载我去一趟珠宝店吧。”

林世豪看了他几眼，意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀：“祝你求婚成功。”

“哥……”

卞庆华无奈地耸了耸肩，笑了笑后又说道：“算了，祝我自己好运。”

他拿了戒指回家，进家门之前一直很紧张。卞庆华给陈廷轩发了短信说他的行程结束了刚下飞机，陈廷轩回了一句“想吃家门口拐角的绿豆糕”后就没再回复了。卞庆华提着那袋小小的绿豆糕，心情忐忑。

打开门后却没见到那个会跳出来挂到他身上说“欢迎回家”的小朋友，客厅里空无一人，卞庆华在玄关处把东西放好，提着绿豆糕上了楼。

“宝宝，我回来喽？给你带了绿豆糕喔？”

一边上楼一边喊小朋友的专属昵称，却没听到该有的回应。没回来吗？可陈廷轩今天分明没课。卞庆华皱了皱眉，扭开门把手的同时又喊了一声。

“宝宝？”

陈廷轩窝在被子里露出一张脸，怯怯地看向房门的方向。卞庆华松了一口气，把绿豆糕放在桌子上，又看向缩在被子里的陈廷轩，走过去揉了揉他的头发：“我回来喽。”

“欢、欢迎回来……嗯……”

陈廷轩小声说道，卞庆华觉得有些奇怪，把被子扯下来，却看见陈廷轩穿着一身水手服，上衣很短，短到只能堪堪盖过乳头，小腹暴露在卞庆华的眼前，再往下便是一条短裙。轻轻掀开短裙，才发现陈廷轩身下除了一条裙子什么也没穿，性器就这样暴露在空气中，卞庆华的呼吸都停了一瞬。

“嗯……哥哥，你喜欢吗？”

陈廷轩红着脸，问道。

“喜欢。”

卞庆华把他身上的被子扔到一边，手抚上他的大腿问道：“怎么今天突然穿成这样？”

“就……今天你生日嘛，想说把自己当成礼物送给你。”

“谢谢宝宝，”卞庆华吻了吻他的脸颊，“我很喜欢。”

陈廷轩笑开了眼，手拉着卞庆华的手放到自己的性器上：“那……哥哥现在要拆礼物吗？”

卞庆华吻上他的唇，把他压在床上舔舐着，手握住陈廷轩的性器开始撸动起来，陈廷轩一边承受着卞庆华的吻，嘴角泄出几声呻吟。

“嗯…啊……哥哥……”

卞庆华撸动着他的性器，松开他的唇顺着脸颊的线条一路往下亲，在他的脖子啃咬着。陈廷轩的手臂搂上卞庆华的脖子，小声呻吟着：“哥哥…别摸了，直接进来……”

卞庆华从喉咙里发出一个疑问词，手松开了陈廷轩的性器摸到陈廷轩身后，发现那处小穴已经湿润，穴口一缩一缩的，像是邀请着卞庆华赶紧把他粗大的性器插入陈廷轩的体内。

卞庆华轻笑一声，也不和他多说，拉下裤链脱下内裤后扔至一边，露出自己已经被陈廷轩勾引得硬起的性器，陈廷轩立刻爬了过去张嘴含住卞庆华的性器，性器被湿润温热的口腔包裹着，卞庆华低喘了几声，手指插入陈廷轩的发间。

“宝宝…好棒…”

陈廷轩听了这话，吞吐得更加卖力，手还抚摸着卞庆华身下的两颗球，卞庆华喘息了几声后，一把抽出自己的性器，把陈廷轩推倒在床上，抬起他的腿架到自己的肩膀上，一个挺身插了进去。

“啊啊…哥哥…好大……”

陈廷轩忍不住尖叫了一声，后穴被性器完全填满，他扭了扭腰开始自己动起来。

“哥哥…啊…动一动…”

卞庆华俯下身去吻他，身下缓缓抽动起来，他坏心眼地没脱掉陈廷轩身上的水手服，穿着短裙在他身下呻吟的陈廷轩更加诱惑，穴肉紧紧地吸着卞庆华的性器，卞庆华被吸得爽到头皮发麻。

“宝宝，你好美…”

陈廷轩的呻吟和喘息声都被他吞进肚子里，陈廷轩的裙子随着卞庆华的动作动来动去，显得格外淫靡。

“哥哥…操轩轩…”

陈廷轩呻吟着，腿磨蹭着卞庆华的肩膀，卞庆华每一次都是浅浅地抽动，再接着一个深顶顶到更深的地方，陈廷轩随着卞庆华的动作扬起脖子，卞庆华侧头咬上陈廷轩的脖颈，在脖子上留下自己的印记。

“嗯啊…哥哥…”

陈廷轩很快就不满足于这种浅浅的抽插，挣扎着把腿放下来，把卞庆华推倒在床上，跨坐在卞庆华的身上握住他的性器往自己的后穴里捅，卞庆华躺在床上看着陈廷轩动作，陈廷轩硬起的性器把裙子顶起来一块，卞庆华轻笑一声握住了陈廷轩的性器撸动起来。

卞庆华的性器刚进了一半，性器突然被握住让陈廷轩的腰一下子软了下来，趴在卞庆华的身上微微喘息着，卞庆华扶着他的腰把他扶起来，陈廷轩只好一边喘息着，一边缓缓往下坐。

这个姿势进入得更深，粗长的性器一下子顶到花心深处，陈廷轩尖叫了一声，手微微撑在卞庆华的大腿上，开始微微抽动起来。

他一边往下坐，还一边收缩着自己的后穴，穴肉吸着卞庆华的性器，爽得他头皮发麻。卞庆华低喘着，陈廷轩觉得他这个表情特别性感，手抚上他的脸，又缩了缩后穴，呻吟着：“啊…老公…你亲亲我…”

卞庆华把他抱在怀里，原本骑乘的姿势一下子变成坐式，卞庆华撸动着陈廷轩的性器，一边去吻他，性器在敏感点处不停顶弄着，卞庆华抽插了十几下，陈廷轩就尖叫着射了出来。

“裙子脏了…老公…”

陈廷轩看了一眼洒在卞庆华腹肌上星星点点的白浊，蹭了蹭他，撒娇道。

“没关系。”

卞庆华吻了吻他的唇，身下的速度不断加快，房间里一下子只剩下陈廷轩的浪叫和卞庆华的低喘声，陈廷轩被插得太过舒服，老公哥哥换着叫，卞庆华冲撞了几十下后便尽数射在了陈廷轩的体内。

“哈…老公…”

陈廷轩扒着卞庆华的肩膀喘息着，过了一会儿，卞庆华把自己的性器抽出来，瞥到被自己扔到地上的衣服，把衣服捡起来掏出那个丝绒盒子，在陈廷轩面前打开来。

“其实我准备了求婚的，”卞庆华温柔地看向他，“可能现在确实简陋了点……但，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“当然啊。”

陈廷轩拉过卞庆华的手，把戒指塞到他手里：“还不给我戴上吗？”

卞庆华这才反应过来，把戒指给陈廷轩戴上，接着吻上他的唇，伸出舌头与陈廷轩的纠缠，吻得缠绵又色情。这时候陈廷轩蹭了蹭他，在他耳边低语了几句，而后就被卞庆华压回床上。

“老公，裙子脏了，不如让它更脏一点吧。”


End file.
